


No regrets (ENG)

by Andzia267



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Battlefront (Video Games)
Genre: Bad Parent Han Solo, Battlefront II, Endor, F/M, Humor, Humour, Minor Leia Organa/Han Solo, Parody, bad father han solo, battlefront II spoilers?, but - Freeform, i tried to be, im sorry, its not funny i know, not to spoiler out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-10 21:01:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13509702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andzia267/pseuds/Andzia267
Summary: Kylo Ren's real backstory.





	1. Chapter 1

**[Polish translation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13509777) **

**Endor**

Han took Leia's hand and leaded her straight to a wooden house. It was leaning dangerously with the wind.

Night was still young, and Luke probably talked with his father, Obi-wan and Yoda.

"We shouldn't do it here." Whispered Leia, when Han kissed her neck.

"C'mon, nothing will happen."

**Thirty years later, Starkiller base**

"I'm being torn apart. I want to be free of this pain." Said trembling, deep voice of their son, "I know what I have to do, but I don't know if I have a strength to.

And Han Solo knew exactly what he shouldn't have done.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Around a year after Endor, hmmm?

"Iden", said blue hologram of Leia Organa. "Find and come to me with Han Solo. Bastard run away when he found out we will have a child."   
Iden nodded. She heard lots of stories about a 'stuck up, half-witted, scruffy-looking nerfherder', or something like that.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry


End file.
